Yuri's Angel
by Elenor Gray
Summary: Yuri tells Victor about his angel. The one he fell in love with. The one who changed his life. Also a filler for those who were upset at the end of ep 11.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at Yuri on Ice fic…**

 **Disclaimer: 'Yuri on Ice' doesn't belong to me…**

 **Warning: Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Special thanks to my awesome beta, HikarisDream for all the help and encouragement.**

 **Yuri's Angel**

It was his intention….. He wanted to do it…. Reasons were meaningless. He wanted Victor to know.

His mind had been in whirl wind of emotions since he had given him the ring… the lucky charm…. No….. it meant more… at least to Yuri.  
Yuri wanted to show Victor. Victor might have joked when he said they would get married after he won the gold… a joke….. But it was no joke for him… Victor needed to understand.

Planning something for Victor Nikforov was no easy feat….. Especially if you want it to be a surprise….. He was always nosy and more so with Yuri…. But thanks to his lifelong friends and family he had managed something Victor would never forget…

Yuko had helped him. She had been thrilled when Yuri told her. Yuri was anxiously waiting for her at the lavish hotel suite he had rented for that day. It was near the ocean - a perfect place.

"Yuri… I'm here…" Yuko entered running and glomped Yuri. "Here is everything you wanted" she handed him a load of different bags. "This one is yours" she said, pointing at one bag. "This one is for Victor, you'll be pleased when you see it. The alterations have made it even more perfect" she then pointed at two more bags "That one has the special order for you exactly as you wanted it and the other one has the special order for him. It's the exact same colour….. And don't ask me how hard it was to find it for you."

"Thanks Yu-chan, you are the best" he hugged her. Yuri was sincerely thankful to her for helping out like this. "I know how much effort you put in to arrange all this" smiling he rubbed the back of his head. "I would have done it myself but Victor would have found out" he held both her hands in his "You are a life saver, I will never forget this, someday I will repay you for all you have done for me today." He looked into her eyes with deep earnestness.

Tears came into her eyes "Don't say anything, that's what friends are for, I don't need any repayment other than this" she hugged him "I want you to be happy." Wiping her eyes, she looked the other way. That's her friend: always the gentleman.  
He hugged her back "I will be, I intend to be the happiest man today, all thanks to you." Gently, he released her looking at her warmly.  
"I should probably go now." She said picking her purse. "How long will you need before we send Victor?"  
"I think an hour would be enough. I have everything ready. I was only waiting for you, now these things are here, so by the hour everything will be prepared."

... 

One hour later…..

What the hell was going on! Everyone was acting so strangely today and Yuri had been elusive for the whole day and now Victor got an unusual message to go to a hotel. It was a really expensive one the best one in the area… without knowing as to why…the curiosity was slowly killing him. He checked in, went to the counter lady and told her his name, she smiled sweetly at him, presented him a red rose, a key card and directions to a presidential suite telling him these were left for him and his host awaited him. He thanked her and proceeded forward. What was so secretive that nobody had cared to explain? "You'll see it yourself" that was all Yuko had told him. His mind was buzzing thinking so hard all the way from the elevator to the suite.

"Yuurri" Victor called him out as he entered the suite. "What's going on? Why is this room so dark?" he was straining his eyes to see in the dark.  
As if as an answer, a spot light turned on throwing light on a display statue wearing an outfit which was one of the most stunning and exquisite outfits he had ever seen. There was a note stand next to the statue.

Victor moved towards the statue mesmerized. He let his hand touch the expensive fabric. It had a smooth, silken touch and ivory color like it had been sculpted out. Crystals were shining on it at some places and fine silver and light gold lines were woven in the design. The design was flawless. His eyes moved towards the note stand, which usually showed the brand and price of the fabric. He had worn many expensive outfits in his carrier. This note stand however had a note attached on it, written in Yuri's own hand writing.

"Victor this outfit is for you and if you like it, please wear it…. for me."

His eyes widened in surprise. This was unusual. What was Yuri was planning? Victor mused, but his thoughts were cut short as another light turned on showing him the way to the changing room. "Yuuri" he called out again "What is all this about?" but no answer came "Yuuri" he again called, but the answer was silence. He looked at the note in his hand and touched the fabric again. taking a deep breath, he knew he couldn't refuse. "Alright Yuri, don't answer if you don't want to" he would indulge with what Yuri wanted. Victor carefully started removing the outfit and after taking it out, moved towards the changing room. He opened the door to find a spacious room fitted with wall to wall mirror and an exquisite dresser having as many accessories as one could wish for. Another note stand stood beside the dresser. Victor moved towards it. Picking the note he read:

"Victor, I will answer all your questions later. Just. Please, wear the outfit and pick out any accessories that you want to wear with it. I couldn't choose so I had them all."

This made him laugh and surprised him too. He will answer his questions later. Yuri bought all this for him? What was he thinking? Though he had to admit the choice was exquisite.

He started to strip and carefully put on the outfit. When he turned to see himself in the mirror, even he was astonished, it was a perfect fit and it made him look… there was no word for it….. It was stunning. Being in figure skating, he had worn many outfits but those had been chosen for him professionally. Maybe it was different when a loved one chooses something for you.

It was something that showed his masculine side but somehow softened it to a certain extent that it seemed to have a effeminate touch… well not exactly….. If he could put it near some level he would say it made him look….. Angelic. He had never seen himself like this. It made him look younger and something more….. Pure…. Innocent…. Flawless...

A faint pink dusted the tip of his nose….. He forgot to blink... What was he thinking…..? He slapped his head….. Stop with the thinking stream, he chided himself. Onto the accessories now…. Well, if Yuri wanted him to look like this then he would choose….. He picked a circlet of silver dusted with fine diamonds and put it on, as well as a matching wristlet he clasped on his right hand. He then chose a pair of silvery white shoes with the outfit.

When he was completely ready, he looked at the mirror again. Victor Nikiforov always looked great no matter what he wore…. and he had worn so many attires that nothing surprised him anymore….. But this was something he had never looked like before. Somehow the blue of his eyes looked a deeper shade. It enhanced his eye color. He had to breathe deeply. Yuri bought all this for him? Why? He wanted answers. Why would Yuri want to dress him up? He felt a tad annoyed by it. Upon turning towards the exit, he found another note attached to the door on the inside. He peeled the note it read:

"This is the last written request, please put on the blind fold in the envelope and come out."

An envelope was attached behind the note and as he opened it, he found a blind fold inside it. Yuri what are you thinking? Victor was getting impatient now, but he decided to oblige Yuri. He had done all the rest so he would accept the last request too. He put the blindfold on and opened the door to step out.

Victor only had to take one step and as he closed the door behind him his hand was enveloped by another. "Arigato, Victor" it was Yuri. He held his hand delicately. "I thought you would refuse and you would not want this." He felt Yuri press his hand a little as if in gratitude.

"Yuuri" he pulled on the hand that held him "What is all this about? The curiosity is killing me."

"I will tell you soon, it's a surprise, please just go with it for now. Come, we have to move." Yuri led him by his hand and they walked a short way before Yuri stopped. Yuri held Victor by his shoulders to turn him around "Sit here" he gently pressed him down keeping his hands on his shoulders. Victor sat down on what seemed like a soft settee. In front of it was a dressing table though Victor couldn't see it. "Victor do you remember asking me about a girlfriend when you wanted me to dance on Eros?"

"Yes" he answered amused "and I also remember you imagining of pork cutlet bowls."

Yuri laughed at that…. "Yeah, well, I didn't know how to answer at that time…. There was someone special for me, but I didn't know how to tell you at that time. I have been in love with that person for as long as I can remember." He moved behind Victor and put both his hands on his shoulders. "I have known love because of that person." Leaning in, he whispered in his ear "You will meet that person today." He looked into the mirror in front of him at Victor's expression. He somehow looked a little put out at that comment. "You asked me why I had you dress up well this is the reason behind it."

Yuri removed his hands form Victor's shoulders and Victor somehow missed the touch and the warmth of those hands. A myriad of emotions passed on Victor's face that didn't go unnoticed by Yuri but Victor composed himself. So there was someone who held Yuri's heart, he assumed.  
"Before I do that, there is one last request, though" Yuri continued "and for that I need you to promise to do something for me. Please, will you?" he requested.

There was something in Yuri's voice that had Victor agreeing "Alright, I have already done everything you asked. What do you want me to do now?"  
It seemed to Yuri that Victor sounded a little unhappy while saying it. But he had agreed…. that's all what Yuri wanted. "Just do this for me. I'm going to remove your blind fold but I need you to keep your eyes closed for now. Do not open your eyes until I tell you to. Promise me you will do this."

Victor was not expecting such a request, but he had already decided to do as Yuri asked so he agreed. "Ok, I will keep my eyes closed."

"Arigatou, Victor" he could sense happiness in Yuri's voice as for his own heart, it was in the worst turmoil. He felt Yuri gently remove the blindfold. Victor kept his eyes closed. He gently removed the circlet he was wearing. Maybe he didn't like it, Victor supposed, but the thought died immediately as he felt a comb press gently to his hair and felt Yuri's fingers arranging his hair.

"Yuri what are you doing?" Victor would lie if he said he didn't like Yuri's hand in his hair, but what was Yuri trying to do?

"I'm styling your hair Victor." Yuri worked his hands skillfully.

"I didn't know you were a hair stylist." Victor chuckled.

"Well I can be anything for you." Yuri voice was laced with amusement. Victor seemed taken aback at this comment.

Victor let him indulge thinking...let him do this. Suddenly, he felt Yuri placing something in his hair and a long strand of hair fell on his shoulders. "Yuri are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, Victor. Now keep your eyes closed." He kept on working on his hair "be patient a little while longer." He worked skillfully and after a while he was done. "Now sit here patiently and let your hair set.", Yuri added before he took a blow dryer and gently styled the hair a little more.  
"Perfect" he heard Yuri say and felt him place the circlet back on his hair and arrange the strands around it, giving him a touch up. He put the blindfold back. Victor wanted to protest but he heard Yuri say: "Endure just a little while more, please." With that he sighed, resigning himself to Yuri.

Yuri took his hand again. "Come with me" he gently led Victor by his hand, who got the impression that they moved into a different room. "There is something I want to show you Victor, sit here." he felt Yuri gently press him down. This time, when he took a seat he guessed it was a couch or sofa beneath him. "Arigatou, Victor…. Arigatou for everything you did for me today. I don't know whether you liked it or not, but it makes me truly happy that you did it." Victor felt Yuri move away from him but returned shortly and undoing the knot of his blindfold he heard him speak "Don't open your eyes just yet." His blind fold was gently removed. "Do it on cue, but before that there is something I want you to give me for some time though." He held Victors hand in his. "I want to take back the ring I gave you." And before he could say anything, he felt Yuri remove the ring from his hand.

"Yuri…." What should he say?... Why?... Why is Yuri taking a gift back?... Anguish bloomed in his heart...Maybe he doesn't want the one he loves to see us wearing pair rings. Think as he may, it hurt... It hurt so damn much... He almost opened his eyes.

The hurt flashing on his face didn't go unnoticed by Yuri. "I'm sorry Victor." but just wait a little while longer... he added in his head. He left Victor.

As Yuri left him there it seemed to Victor like his world had fallen apart. He now wished to never open his eyes ever again.

He could hear Yuri calling him, telling him to open his eyes now and heard music play. It was the song that had brought him here. The song Yuri had danced on as a tribute to him. "Stay Close To Me"... I want to...he thought desperately. I never want to let you go, Yuri...it was so tormenting. Why was this happening to him? He reluctantly opened his eyes. The room was dark, but in front of him a screen was lit up by the projector. As he gazed at it, the picture started to move. It showed the image of a very young Yuri Katsuki, who looked no more than four or five years old.

"This is me Yuri Katsuki" he heard Yuri's voice coming from somewhere. "When I was four years old my mom told me that there were fairies and angels in this world, but I didn't believe her. I had never seen one. What do they look like I had inquired? You will know when you see one, my mom had told me. How will I know that it's an angel I had asked her? And she told me, Yuri you will feel the Magic."

Victor was hooked on the words forgetting his distress. The screen changed again and it was picture of Yuri; he was maybe 10 years old now. "I didn't believe her until some years had passed and one day I felt the magic she spoke of and thought this must be an angel. I saw the angel for the first time and it was like I had been mesmerized. If love at first sight existed that was it for me. I had fallen for that angel. I want you to meet my angel."

The screen changed and a dancer appeared on screen but the picture was blackened so he could not recognize who it was although he could see that the clips showed long hair and graceful, sensual movements. Maybe she was his girlfriend. The song played the entire time.

"The time of secrecy has passed, so I will reveal my deepest secret to you."

The screen cleared and Victor saw himself when he was younger with long hair skating on the ice. His eyes widened.

"My angel brought love to me, brought magic to me and gave me a purpose in life. I wanted to be like my angel."

The screen changed and pictures of Yuri, growing up flashed past, 12-year-old Yuri skating, 14-year-old Yuri watching Victor's show with Yuko, 16-year-old Yuri watching Victor's show. 18-year-old Yuri participating in skating competition and the pictures kept changing.

"I say that I failed miserably, my angel was like the moonlight shining in the dark, whereas I was a mere shadow."

The screen showed Victor's pictures. His winnings, his popularity, his smiles, his life, his dance…

"Try as I might, I remained a shadow, a darkness that was never worthy of an angel"

The screen changed showing numerous of Yuri's failures. His falls, his mistakes….

"So I watched my angel from afar. My moonlight was lighting the world in darkness, and I was content."

Music kept playing and the screens kept changing showing Victor's phenomenal performances.

"I didn't know miracles existed until one day my angel, my moonlight in the sky, descended from the heavens upon earth to grace a creature of darkness like me."

The screen changed to show the picture of Victor arriving at Yuri's house.

"My whole world changed. Where there was darkness now it was light. My angel held my hand and helped me to reach the sky."

Screen changed to show Victor training him, hugging him, congratulating him on his victories, and finally him winning the GPF.

"My angel who had brought love in my world, gave me a miracle too, and I wanted to be thankful for it, but it was not enough anymore. Maybe I am selfish but I don't want to ever be in the dark again."

The screen went dark, the music stopped and Victor, who was sitting mesmerized up till now, stood up suddenly. He needed to find Yuri. Lights turned of and darkness surrounded him.

Suddenly, lights turned on and in front of him on the stage stood Yuri. He was wearing royal blue colored outfit that made him look like a royalty, a lord. A long cloak fell from his shoulders which accentuated his features even more. He was breathtaking and for that moment Victor forgot how to speak. That was a first for Victor. Like a king descending from his throne he came down towards Victor.

When he reached Victor, he finally stood beside him looking intensely in his eyes, and it registered to Victor that they stood at the same level which was not possible because Yuri was an inch shorter than him. But before his brain could formulate something to say Yuri spoke, "I want to do this properly this time. Last time it was a joke, but I'm not joking anymore, Victor. I'm serious."

With this he took Victor's left hand in his and bent on one knee and, still keeping that penetrating gaze, he started, "Victor Nikiforov, I love you, I have loved you for as long as I have known what love is. For me there is no other one and if you accept my love you will make me the happiest man on earth. Even if you don't accept, I will still keep on loving you. But I need to know what feelings you have for me. So I will say this now." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked back at Victor, "Victor Nikiforov, will you marry me?" There...he had opened his heart and laid it bare for the one he loved. Victor could make him or break him, but he had done what he wanted to do. He was content.

Victor was astounded. His whole world had gone topsy turvy and Yuri was confessing his love for him and proposing to him….. That one was the most shocking of all. He thought of Victor like a god and thought so lowly of himself. But he had to answer first…. He looked at Yuri. Those orbs which had stolen his breath away. The hope and love shining in his eyes, the adoration that was purely for him, faint pink dusting his cheeks after such a bold confession. If he had not already fallen for Yuri he would have fallen now. "Yes, Yuri."

The happiness that lighted in those eyes at these two words was incredible. He stood up and from his pocket took out the ring he had taken from Victor earlier. Victor now realized what he meant when he said I want to do it properly. He turned Victor a little towards the other side and he saw there his own reflection in the mirror that was placed there. He looked almost like the younger version of himself. The hair extensions Yuri put in matched his hair colour perfectly. He didn't know how he found such a perfect match for his hair, but he had never looked more perfect...Yuri's Angel...faint pink bloomed on his cheeks at the thought. He returned the piercing gaze Yuri was giving him with all devotion.

Yuri raised the hand he was holding and put the ring on the left hand this time. "Now, we are properly engaged." Gently cupping Victors face in both of his hands he kissed him. It was chaste, a gentle touch which leaves a longing for more. The action causing him to redden.

Victor knew whatever Yuri had done up till now had been too bold for him. Yuri had opened his heart for him without fearing the consequences. It was truly endearing. He had to reciprocate it was only fair and hugged him tightly. "Yuri, I want to tell you something too. There was something I didn't believe in and that was, a dream coming true. But today you have made my dream come true. You called me moonlight and you said you saw me lighting the darkness, that is true maybe, but how could you see yourself there when you are the sun. The sun doesn't shine in the dark, you know. If I am moonlight, you are my sun. You gave me light. You always think so lowly of yourself. But you will stop now. You are my reason to live."

He looked in Yuri's eyes, their foreheads touching. His hands travelled to the small of his back and he brought him even more closer "Yuri Katsuki, I love you." And he kissed him deeply, pouring all his desperation into that kiss. There was so much more he wanted to say to him to make him realize how special he was, but he could not do so, so he put all his feelings into the kiss. Yuri's hands had travelled into soft gery hair. He was holding onto him like his life depended on it. When they finally broke the kiss they were panting harshly. Tears trickled down Yuri's cheeks and he refused to look up. Victor gently cupped his chin and made him look up and what Yuri saw there widened his eyes. Victor was crying. Forgetting his embarrassment, he wiped those tears with his thumbs. "Victor, please don't…. I would never want you to cry…. ever."

This made Victor laugh. This was his Yuri. "My Yuri" the endearment slipped his tongue in amusement.

"Forever" Yuri replied "if you wish it to be so…" conviction shone in his eyes brighter than diamonds.

"I would have made you mine Yuri, I didn't know you loved me. Everything I did as a joke with you, I wished it to be true. I wanted to be your lover. I had fallen for you long ago. When I had seen you dancing like you created music with your body." He took a deep breath, "When you danced Eros I knew you thought of me. How I wished to make you mine then. When you surprised me I couldn't resist and I kissed you. I didn't know what you would think, what you would say but I wished you would accept me."

He took Yuri's hand and removed the golden ring from his right hand and taking his left, he put it on it. "There, it's perfect now." And he kissed his knuckles causing Yuri's cheeks to turn faint pink again. "I am, and will forever be yours, Yuri Katsuki, you can never escape now."

He turned to see the reflection again. Yuri looked...Regal... whereas he looked...Divine. Yuri followed his gaze and seeing the reflection made him smile. "My angel" slipped out.

"Yuuri, you don't see clearly do you? Look carefully. If I am an angel, then you are My Savior." blue eyes shone with adoration.

Yuri looked at the reflection again and back at Victor. He started laughing. "Me? A Savior? Stop joking Victor."

"I'm not joking. You made me your angel. Didn't you?" Yuri had no answer to that. "You saved this angel from falling into loneliness and despair."

Victor always flustered him with his words. "Don't think so highly of me Victor, I was nothing until you came into my life this Yuri was created by you".

"No Yuri, you are wrong here, you were created for me. I needed you." He embraced Yuri "A life time would not be enough to tell you what you are to me. But I plan on doing so every day of my life from now on…"

So this is my first Yuri on Ice fanfic. Please don't forget to leave a review. I will post a sequel to this story soon. Fueled by reviews…..


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to write a comical filler… after getting upset over the ending of episode 11. I guess all who felt upset at the ending would love it….

Special thanks to HikarisDream for agreeing to be my beta. "Arigatou, Hikari-san. This one's dedicated to you."

 **FILLER: REVENGE**

 **Where Yuri Takes His Revenge….**

 **YURI: Skaters hearts are as fragile as glass so let's try shattering his (Victor's) to pieces. "Victor, after the final, lets end this."**

 **VICTOR: ;;;;;;;Cries;;;;;;;; "Why are you saying this like you want to test me?"**

 **YURI: ******* _ **IT SHATTERED*******_ **(sweat drops). What should I do now? "Should I kiss you or something?"**

 **VICTOR: With puppy eyes "Yes, please….."**

 **YURI:** **Jump flies, tackles Victor to the ground and kisses him. "This was all I could do to make you cry more than you've made me cry."**

 **VICTOR: "Someone's getting cheeky….."**

 **YURI: "Well, I learnt from the best….."**

 **VICTOR: "That's so true…. I am the best…."**

 **YURI: "I didn't mean you. I meant Yaoi fanfictions on internet….."**

 **VICTOR: "Oh….. right….. those too…."**

 **YURI: "So, Minna, now we are koibitos…." Shows victory sign….**

 **HAPPY ENDING…..**

Sequel to Yuri's Angel is posted now….. I have posted it as separate story.


End file.
